Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
At present, radio communication systems are often configured with multiple base stations and adopt a high coverage broadcast transmission mode, where each base station independently transmits to user equipment within its proximity. In other words, data transmission typically occurs over a single link from the base station to the user equipment. Due to the wide-spread use of single link transmission, the data transmission process is subject to fading, which may result in mistakes and increase incidence of user outage. For instance, for user equipment near cell edges, large losses during transmission can significantly impair reception performance of the user equipment.